Selenis
Appearance Selenis is a member of the Chayfi species but does not resemble any specific type. Her skin hair, and wings are completely black. She has silvery grey eyes and white star-like markings. Her wavy hair flows past her hips and her wings are like that of a bird's. She wears a flowing black dress with long sleeves. While she only stands at about seven inches tall, she still gives off a powerful air. Personality Selenis is mostly calm and quiet. She spends most of her time alone but often checks in on the lives of other monsters, especially Chayfi. She gets very frustrated due to her inability to interact with them. This has left her feeling bitter and hopeless that she will ever return to who she once was, especially since those she has managed to reveal herself to reacted in fear. She often recalls her former self with bittersweet nostalgia. She was so naive then. History The Reign of Queen Vitalia Long ago before the war between humans and monsters, the Chayfi lived in their own little kingdom. The happy citizens were ruled by their kind and loving queen, Vitalia. Vitalia was a powerful Chayfi, possessing characteristics from each of the original four types (Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.) She had wavy silver hair that flowed past her hips, light blue skin, and green eyes. Her markings resembled stars varying in color and her wings were red and bird-like. She typically wore a flowing white gown with long sleeves and gold trim as well as a golden tiara with various jewels. When the war began, Vitalia was reluctant to get involved but it soon became clear that the humans would not rest until all monsters were gone. She sent out her strongest warriors to aid the monster army while she stayed back to protect the rest of her people. Unfortunately, even with the help of the Chayfi, the monsters lost and were sentenced underground. In this new location, Queen Vitalia formed a deal with King Asgore. She and the other Chayfi would serve him. In return, he would allow her to still govern over her people and help them rebuild their kingdom. The Fall After many years, Malin, one of her most trusted guards attacked her in order to take over her throne. The two fought violently until he managed to catch her off guard and knock her unconscious. He carried her body to the edge of the CORE and let hee fall. She managed to regain consciousness as she was plummeting but was unable to stop her descent in time. Suddenly, she felt an incredible pain aseverything went black. The next thing she knew, she was in a strange new place she soon learned was the Void. Her appearance had changed, making her look much different from her bright colorful self. She found she could still go back to the physical realm but could not interact with anyone or anything. The most she could do was appear as a sort of vision to others who mostly brushed it off as a hallucination. She discovered to her distress that absolutely no one remembered her. She had been completely erased from history. Eventually, those who had seen her began conjuring up myths about who she might be. She was seen as many things. An omen of misfortune, a powerful being who had been hiding in the mountain and waiting to enact her vengence, an angel of death. No longer being known as the beloved Chayfi Queen, Vitalia decided she would abandon her old identity. She renamed herself Selenis and decided to limit her attempts to contact others to only when it was necessary. Relations Family *None Friends *N/A Acquaintances *Kirian: The two talk on occasion. Selenis enjoys his company. Enemies *Malin: Though he is no longer king, he will always be seen as a traitor in Selenis' eyes. She often appears to him to remind him of what he's done but has done it less frequently as time passes. He'll never actually remember who she was so there's not much point in tormenting him. At times she actually almost pities him. Category:OC Category:Chayfi Category:Female